


hold it down when summer starts

by inkk



Series: alphabet AU challenge [7]
Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Marijuana, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkk/pseuds/inkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>G</b> is for <b>Ganja</b>.</p><p>(In which there is a boy, a girl, a party and some high-quality marijuana.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold it down when summer starts

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna try and make this one meaningful?? but then it just turned into a sloppily-written kind-of-pwp ft. transgirl!alex and hey whatever that's cool too
> 
> title is from the song 'New Americana' by Halsey (bc im total Halsey trash ngl)
> 
> um... enjoy! :)

+

Jack doesn't know who's party it is.

He doesn't really care anymore, either; there's loud music playing, thumping through his bones, people dancing around him and free alcohol and now he's got Alex pressed up against his side. Things are actually pretty damn good in his books at the moment.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here?" Alex shouts in his ear, slinging one arm around his neck with a tipsy grin and proudly holding up a joint.

Her pupils are over-dilated and her breath smells faintly of beer, but Jack thinks she's still probably the prettiest thing he's ever seen - suddenly, he can't think of a single place he'd rather be. 

"Lead the way," he shouts back, catching her hand and following her as she weaves through the crowd of drunken teenagers.

 

\+ + +

 

“There's only one hit left,” Jack says sadly, gaze mournful as he looks down at the remains of the joint they had been sharing pinched between his thumb and forefinger. He wishes they could stay in this weird, dusty storage room together for the next year or so. He sighs. "You want it, or can I?"

Alex simply hums disinterestedly beside him, her head slowly lolling sideways to face Jack with half-lidded eyes. "Let's share it," she suggests, face splitting into a pleased smile.

"Oh," Jack says dumbly. He can feel his own mouth arranging itself into a grin to mirror Alex's. "Yeah, okay. Hell yeah. We can definitely share." He's _so_ into that.

Alex uncurls her legs, sliding them out flat in front of herself and patting her skirt-clad thighs. Before Jack really registers what he's doing, he's getting to his knees and clambering over to straddle Alex, lifting the joint up to his lips and pulling the largest drag he possibly can before clumsily  
stubbing it out on the cement.

"Ready?" he croaks on the inhale, holding his breath as she nods.

Jack tilts Alex's chin up with a gentle nudge and leans in, bringing his other hand up to cup the side of her jaw and pressing their lips together. She opens her mouth immediately upon contact and Jack exhales the thick, heady cloud of smoke, feeling the way her ribcage expands as she breathes it in with a low moan. He pulls back slightly, watching the way her brown eyes slide closed.

"Wow," Alex eventually says, eyes opening to a lazy half-mast. Her mouth is slightly open as the smoke pours out, lips wet and parted. Jack feels his dick stirring in his tight jeans despite himself.

"Wow," he echoes, and then Jack suddenly finds himself leaning in with one hand on the back of Alex's neck and running the tip of his tongue over her soft bottom lip before slotting their lips together in a way that's really not platonic at all.

After a heart-stopping moment of stillness, she starts kissing back. Some part of Jack's brain dimly registers her hands coming up to rest on his thighs with a little gasp; he's fully hard by now, and about ninety-seven percent certain she can feel it against her stomach.

Jack forces himself to pull away after a moment, resting his forehead on her shoulder and catching his breath. "Sorry," he slurs after a pause. "That was probably dumb, I shouldn't have done that." 

"It's okay," Alex replies, sounding dazed. "You're actually a pretty great kisser."

Her eyes are glassy and unfocused when he looks over; pupils blown, red lips stretched into a stupid smile and Jack _wants_.

She shifts around a little beneath him and then, okay, Jack is pretty sure that's Alex's dick, unmistakable and hard and tenting her skirt under his ass in a way that's pretty much the hottest thing to happen to him in the history of ever.

"Oh god," he eventually manages to breathe out. His voice is shaky and rough. "Do you--?"

Alex nods, blinking and thrusting up a little. "Yeah," she groans, pulling him over by the hair to meet her in a fierce, desperate kiss. "Oh god, yeah," she pants. Her mouth is slick and hot against his own and he kisses back hungrily, rolling his hips as she thrusts upwards and tugs at his hair. 

After a few minutes of haphazard grinding, Jack thinks maybe this is around the time he's supposed to offer to actually touch her dick. He breathlessly asks "Do you want me to--?" 

Alex just nods like her life depends on it. "Oh, god, anything you want. Just fucking _touch_ me, okay--"

Jack grins and scoots backwards on his hands and knees, eagerly pushing the hem of her skirt up to her waist and pulling her panties down her thighs before licking his palm and wrapping a hand around her dick.

His coordination is pretty much shot and the angle's not all that great, but judging by the soft gasps and mumbled curses Alex is making, it must be at least an average handjob.

"Fuck," she breathes after a moment, hips jerking up, head thumping back against the wall. "Fuck, Jack, I'm--"

She eventually comes with a drawn out groan, spilling into Jack's hand. He wipes it off on the material of her shirt with a grin. "Good?"

"Yeah," she giggles, and then she's sitting up and fumbling to undo his jeans, muttering "Let me do you, too, c'mon, just--" as she yanks them down to stick a hand inside his boxers and clumsily jerk him off.

It really only takes about three strokes before Jack's vision whites out and he's coming in his underwear - he thinks he'd probably be embarrassed by his complete lack of stamina, if it weren't for the fact he's sixteen and utterly high off his face.

"That was good," Alex grins drowsily up at him. "Some might even say great. It probably would've been better if I wasn't high, though."

Jack slowly slides her panties back up her thighs and flips her skirt down. "I've never jerked a girl off before," he tells her thoughtfully. "I think I liked it."

Alex giggles. "You're such a dork."

"Yeah, but you're totally into it," he says with a dopey smile, darting forward to peck her on the lips.

She nods. "I totally I am."

 

+

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> kudos and/or comments mean the world to me :)


End file.
